3 Gifts Willow Bartowski Got From Her Father
by Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: And One Gift She Got From Her Mother


Title: Three Gifts Willow Bartowski Got From Her Father (and One Gift She Got From Her Mother)  
>Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue<br>Characters/Pairings: Chuck/Sarah, OFC  
>Rating: PG<br>Summary: fluff. So much fluff. All the fluff.

1.

The nursery was finally, finally done, and Sarah Walker-Bartowski looked at her handiwork from the doorway.

She d finished just in the wire, two weeks from her due date, and while Chuck had pointed out that they could just as easily have finished after the baby was born, Sarah had been determined to get it all done before that.

Something felt off, though. Not quite right. Something was missing and she couldn t put her finger it.

The furniture was there, Chuck had put it all together, fighting for hours to get it right, unwilling to be thwarted by a crib and changing table.

The walls were a deep rose color, trimmed with white, and the room was decorated with brown and pink polka dotted blankets and accessories, along with fuzzy figures of elephants and giraffes; the perfect room for a little girl.

But something was missing.

"Sarah, it looks amazing," Chuck's voice said from behind her, his warm hands rubbing her shoulders gently.

"Something's missing."

"Well...we re still waiting on the baby," he said playfully, and she nudged him.

"Something else."

He smiled. "I might have something."

She turned to him, quirking an eyebrow and watched as he lifted a box from the table in the hallway.

Sarah pulled the lid off carefully, revealing a stuffed robot. It had a square head and body, and a pink scarf with matching ear muffs. Embroidered on its chest was a little red heart.

She smiled widely and lifted the robot out of the box. It was soft and she found herself cuddling it a little.

"What do you think?" Chuck asked.

Sarah just kissed his cheek and then shuffled over to the crib, placing the robot in the corner and patting it lightly on the head.

2.

"Chuck, what is she teething with?"

Sarah squinted down at her daughter, trying to figure out what Willow was gnawing on.

"The Eiffel tower," Chuck replied without looking up from his laptop.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "What happened to her teething ring?"

Finally, Chuck looked up, a sheepish, slightly guilty expression on his face. "You don t wanna know."

Sarah couldn't help laughing a little. "You realize that eiffel tower is hers now, right?"

He shrugged and grinned. "I was gonna give it to her anyways."

3.

"Is she asleep?"

"It s ten-thirty at night and she s five, of course she is," Sarah laughed. "Where have you been?"

He shed his jacket and set a shopping bag down on the kitchen table. "One last present."

"Chuck, it's Christmas Eve."

"Well, yes. So...one last present." He dug itno the bag and pulled out what was obviously a Barbie box.

Sarah laughed as she realized it wasn t just any Barbie. It was Supergirl Barbie.

"She s gonna love this," Sarah smiled, looking it over. It was perfect, and she had to admit it was something that she herself would have wanted as a little girl.

Chuck beamed. "A quick wrapping job and then everything'll be set."

Sarah tilted her head when she noticed the shopping bag wasn t empty. "What else is in there?"

"That is classified information, Mrs. Bartowski," Chuck said, taking the Barbie from her hands and kissing her. "I'll meet you in bed."

She grinned. "Don t be too long."

_And one gift she got from her mother_

Birthday shopping for a seven-year-old was tough, and it didn t help that the toy store was enormous.

Sarah considered her options with a sigh. Books? Games? Dolls? Figures?

She and Chuck had a system. One big gift from both of them, and one little gift that they picked out separately. This year s big gift was a new bicycle, and Chuck had found some old Supergirl and Lois Lane comics that were right up Willow s alley. It was now Sarah s turn to find her daughter a gift.

Her My Little Pony phase had ended. Willow s book collection was starting to become ridiculous in size, and Chuck had so many games Sarah wasn t sure she could pick one out without him to make sure she wasn t getting a double.

Sarah knew dolls were a little useless at this point. Willow had plenty, and while Legos were a definite option, Sarah dreaded the thought of another Lego labyrinth taking over her house (last summer s project had been fun, but painful when accidentally stepped on).

Leaving seemed like a good idea; going home and sitting on the computer and finding something there, but the arts and crafts section caught her eye and Sarah wandered down the aisle, looking at all of the brightly colored boxes.

It seemed like this was the one constant in Willow s interests. They kept having to replenish her supply of watercolor paints and crayons; get her more paper, more brushes.

A lone wooden box caught Sarah s eye and she knelt down to the bottom shelf to have a look.

Upon hefting it up and looked at the label on the back, she found that it was a nice set of art supplies; brushes and paints, pastels and crayons, a couple of nice pencils for drawing, a big white eraser and a little black pencil sharpener.

She smiled, patting the box gently as she got to her feet to go pay for it.


End file.
